


Кто — если не она?

by shadowkatja



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Она нужна здесь, она должна все исправить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кто — если не она?





	Кто — если не она?

Розе это все кажется исключительно важным. Не то чтобы она хотела поиграть в спасительницу мира, просто…так вышло.

Она просто слишком злится из-за того, что ее несносный братец отказывается лечиться.

«Роза, отстань, это всего лишь простуда. Роза, в конце концов, мы все равно уже мертвы».

Всего лишь. Всего лишь жар. Всего лишь бред. Озноб. Бледный трясущийся Роберт, который с лихорадочным блеском в глазах ее отталкивает, потому что он справится. Пусть справляется. А Роза найдет себе другое занятие.

Она злится, и ее злость делает слезу нестабильной. И вместо Восторга она попадает в Колумбию, охваченную чумой. Ей страшно, ей неприятно, ей, черт возьми, абсолютно непонятно, как они смогли допустить, чтобы это случилось с ее детищем. Впрочем, это уже неважно. Она нужна здесь, она должна все исправить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кто — если не она?

Роза разворачивает бурную подготовительную деятельность: изучает литературу, заказывает костюм, инструменты и лекарства. Она больше не может позволить себе заявиться туда просто так. Это опасно — ее любимый костюм пришлось сжечь.

Она ничего не рассказывает Роберту. Он поймет, конечно, поймет. Кто же еще может понять ее, как не он. Но он еще слишком слаб. И ничем не сможет ей помочь. Это только ее детище, только ее битва.

Она упрямо открывает слезу в одно и то же место, идя наперекор всем правилам, наперекор своей слабости, и все чаще открывающимся носовым кровотечениям.

«Мы все равно уже мертвы».

Она считает себя в праве, в конце концов, у нее есть лекарства, у нее есть инструменты и, самое ценное — знания и книги. Все, что может хоть как-то помочь. Но кто ее слушает — странную рыжую женщину, которая чересчур много о себе возомнила? Они даже не знают, кто такая Розалинд Лютес. Она качает головой.

Роза надевает костюм и маску, сливаясь с десятками людей в идентичных «нарядах», и старается сделать все в одиночку. Но что она может?

Все больше больных. Очаги расползаются, заполоняя собой весь город. У нее опускаются руки. Она просто хотела помочь, но ничего не получается.

В последний раз она приносит с собой горючее и бродит по изъеденной чумой Колумбии, радуясь, что никто не видит ее слез. Она так ее любит, так ей гордится. В каждой из реальностей.

Роза зажигает спичку.

В стеклах маски отражается горящий город. И даже через фильтры она чувствует запах горящей плоти. Она бессильна.

Она выходит из слезы на пустыре недалеко от дома — она всегда возвращается через него, переодеваясь, чтобы ее брат ничего не заподозрил. Стаскивает с себя одежду и сжигает тут же.

Роза отмывается, раз за разом намыливая грубую мочалку, как будто пытается снять с себя уже покрасневшую кожу. Моет голову пять раз подряд, выливая на волосы две бутылки шампуня. Она все еще чувствует этот запах, она вся пропиталась им, и не знает, куда деться, как от него избавиться. Он теперь будет преследовать ее всю жизнь.

Когда она ложится в кровать, Роберт уже спит. Ей кажется, что он спит. Роза сворачивается калачиком, как можно дальше от него, чтобы не услышал, чтобы не почувствовал, как ее трясет от подступающей истерики. Но он слышит.

Роберт придвигается и обнимает ее своими теплыми большими руками. Он не знает, что случилось, и не станет спрашивать — это же Розалинд, она расскажет, только если будет уверена в том, что хочет рассказать. Роберт обнимает ее сильнее и зарывается носом в волосы.

Он нее пахнет дегтярным мылом и цветочным шампунем.

***

Роза гаснет. Она не заходит в лабораторию, не открывает Слезы, не шутит с мисс Пейси в булочной и не переругивается с собачником, который живет двумя кварталами ниже и повадился выгуливать свою собаку возле их дома. Она не делает ничего. Просыпается от кошмаров. Бродит растрепанная по дому в ночной рубашке, как неприкаянное привидение или сидит, глядя в камин совершенно пустыми глазами. Запирается в ванной и выходит с расцарапанной шеей. И снова просыпается от кошмаров. Изо дня в день.

Роберт терпит, ожидая, что его милая сестричка ему все расскажет. Терпит неделю, две. А после заступает ей дорогу на входе в комнату с камином, аккуратно беря ее за плечи.

— Роза, это не может больше продолжаться.

Она смотрит мимо него, выворачивается из рук и молча уходит.

На следующий день Роберт встречает ее на втором этаже, перекрывая лестницу, но она также просто уходит в комнату, аккуратно закрывая перед его носом дверь.

Роберт чувствует себя глупцом. Он что-то упустил, что-то не заметил и теперь чувствует себя наказанным, хотя понимает, что вряд ли он имеет к состоянию Розы какое-то отношение.

Когда он, наплевав на свои принципы и веру в необходимость личного пространства, вваливается к ней в ванную, она ожесточенно раздирает свою кожу щеткой.

— Чертов запах, чертов запах, исчезни.

Бледное тело, которое было бы его копией, или он был бы ее копией, если бы не половые различия. Та же родинка на лопатке. Тот же шрам на коленке.

Щетка оставляет за собой кровавые полосы, и Роберт аккуратно вынимает ее из одеревеневших пальцев Розы. Она отталкивает его и оседает в ванну, разбрызгивая воду.

— Я сожгла Колумбию, Роберт! Своими руками!

Он внимательно на нее смотрит. Они все еще в Колумбии — вполне себе целой и ни разу не горевшей Колумбии, а потом до него доходит, что Роза говорит не об этой Колумбии.

Роберт чувствует, как мокрая одежда противно облепляет тело, когда он вытаскивает сестру из ванны, и, сдернув огромное полотенце с вешалки, заворачивает в него брыкающуюся Розу и уносит в комнату.

Он укладывает ее в кровать, аккуратно промокая влагу на коже, и одевает на нее длинную хлопковую ночнушку. Целует в висок и подтыкает одеяло.

Когда он собирается отойти к шкафу, Роза хватает его за руку.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Он присаживается на корточки рядом с кроватью, аккуратно поглаживая ее ладонь.

— Я никуда не уйду. Я — это ты.

Она отпускает его. По комнате распространяется резкий аромат успокоительных капель.

Она первый раз спит без кошмаров.

Утром Роза просыпается от пристального взгляда. Роберт лежит рядом и рассматривает ее осунувшееся лицо, и она не выдерживает и рассказывает ему все. Как она злилась, как готовилась, как не хотела его тревожить и собиралась разобраться сама, как ее не приняли, как она решилась и что она сделала.

Он смотрит на нее с теплотой — иногда его прагматичная и рациональная сестрица ужасная дурочка.

— Розалинд, у тебя впереди бессмертие. Ты создашь еще тысячи Колумбий — интересней и лучше. Это всего лишь случайно выпавшая тебе одна из миллиарда реальностей.

Она качает головой.

— Я больше ничего не создам, Роберт, зачем создавать что-то, что может так бесславно погибнуть?

— Тебе просто страшно.

— Ты не понимаешь! Это было делом всей моей жизни!

— Конечно, я ничего не понимаю, я лишь твой глупый братец. Роза, мы все еще в Колумбии, твоей Колумбии! И это же ты. Ты не сможешь удержаться от новых изобретений. — Он сгребает ее в охапку и шепчет на ухо, — Ты самая сильная женщина во всех вселенных, отпусти себя.

Роза закрывает глаза. Она знает, что Роберт прав, потому что он лишь вслух произносит те несмелые мысли, которые уже живут внутри нее, которые она искусственно подавляет, ведомая чувством вины.

Ей просто нужно немного времени.


End file.
